


Find Your Party

by Missy



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Advanced Dungeons and Dragons, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The girls settle in to play some Dungeons and Dragons together.It goes as well as can be expected.





	Find Your Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



“Dorothy, why should you be the DM? You’d make a much better Cleric.” Rose had been setting up for the game, which included a huge tray of snacks that Sophia was already eyeballing with excitement.  


  
“Because someone has to lead the party now that Miles is gone.” She cleared her throat. “I’ve researched all the races and classes in the game, and have a refined knowledge of the world where we will be playing. Blanche, what's your character's name?”

“Hooty Goodnight!” said Blanche, smiling widely.

“Ahh. Of course,” Dorothy said.

“She's a Tiefling Bard with +20 Charisma points, perfect teeth, a C cup and a big smile. She comes from the Erotic Forests of Mordred and has several lovers, all of whom have fabulous taste. As you can see, all of my other stats line up beautifully with that big one.”

Dorothy carefully wrote down Blanche's stats. “Rose?” asked Dorothy. 

“Huh?” Rose asked. She'd been staring at Dorothy's elaborate board and die pieces. 

“Rose. What’s your character’s name?”

“Oh! I’m playing a paladin named Bart. He has….” She squinted at her notes and rolled her dice. “Plus Five strength and everything else is thirteen.”

“Why thirteen?”

“Well, I rolled thirteen ones and just rounded them up…”

“Rose!”

“He grew up in a monastery and he’s going to live a holy life when he’s finished adventuring. He wants to make the world better through baking!”

“That’s very nice,” Dorothy said. “And I’m putting you down as a one across the board..”

“And if he can’t,” said Rose, with a glimmer in her eyes, “he’ll set the world on fire!”

Sophia sat down with a pile of snacks on her paper plate. She took a bite of deviled ham on a Ritz cracker, then said, “Anthony, rogue with 20+ wisdom xp, 19, 5, 12, 20, 14, 16, 18, just along for the ride.”

“All right,” Dorothy said. She straightened her loose-leaf binder out and said, “it was the time of ancients, and the people were yearning for something to cling to…”


End file.
